Hujan: Antara Langit dan Bumi
by Min Zucker
Summary: Tentang Taehyung yang begitu menyukai Yoongi dan Yoongi yang begitu menyukai hujan. Tentang Yoongi yang merasa Taehyung seperti langit dan dirinya seperti bumi dan disatukan dengan hujan. Tentang Taehyung yang hanya bisa membuat Yoongi sebagai atensinya. TaeGi/TaeGa/VGa. seme!Taehyung, uke!Yoongi. fluffy romance.


© crownacre, 2016

 **HUJAN: ANTARA LANGIT DAN BUMI  
** _ **Karena hujan itu seperti salam rindu dari langit untuk bumi**_

 _Kim Taehyung and Min Yoongi fanfiction_

Fluffy Romance | T Rated | Oneshoot

Yoongi sangat suka hujan, itu sebabnya Taehyung memilih aroma pretichor untuk parfumnya tiap jalan bersama Yoongi. Menyemprotnya tipis dan membuat yang lebih tua mengendus lehernya seperti anak anjing menciumi bau daging asap yang lezat. Yoongi jadi begitu menggemaskan jika seperti itu.

Yoongi sangat suka hujan, itu sebabnya Taehyung senang membawa payung tiap musim hujan dan mengajak Yoongi pulang bersamanya. Ia akan bergandengan dan berdempetan di bawah payung dan menikmati hujan di sekeliling mereka. Tidak motor ataupun mobil, karena berada di bawah payung dengan Yoongi memang sangat menyenangkan.

Yoongi sangat suka hujan, hanya saja ia tidak suka petir. Tiap hujan deras datang, Taehyung yang selalu di sebelahnya akan memeluknya erat dan mengatakan semua baik-baik saja karena ia ada di sebelah Yoongi. Mereka akan saling memeluk dan Taehyung menenangkan Yoongi.

Yoongi sangat suka hujan, hanya saja ia tidak bisa berlama-lama dengan air atau ia akan sakit. Taehyung selalu berada di sebelah Yoongi untuk sekedar mengingatkan yang lebih tua agar tidak bermain banyak-banyak dengan air. Taehyung akan merangkul tubuh kurus itu agar tetap aman di bawah payung meski sisi tubuhnya yang lain harus terkena hujaman air.

Yoongi sangat suka hujan, dan Taehyung adalah salah satu alasan kenapa ia begitu mencintai hujan.

"Karena Taehyung akan ada di sisiku tiap hujan turun," Yoongi menutup sebagian wajahnya setelah mengucapkan hal itu, wajahnya merona karena semua temannya kini menggodanya. Taehyung sendiri hanya tertawa sambil merangkul tubuh kurus yang lebih tua.

Taehyung mengelus lengan Yoongi, "aku selalu di sisimu meski tidak hujan sekalipun, _hyung_." Ia berbisik dengan suara rendahnya, tertawa kecil karena pipi itu kembali merona mendengar kalimat yang ia lontarkan.

Bagi Taehyung, meski hujan bukan sesuatu yang manis, ia begitu mengagumi betapa indahnya binar mata Yoongi saat ia menemukan rintik-rintik air dari langit. Jadi karena Yoongi menyukai hujan, maka Taehyung sangat bersyukur dengan hadirnya hujan.

Tapi begitu kelulusan Yoongi tiba, Taehyung menemukan _hyung_ tersayangnya mengasingkan diri di atap, membuat dirinya berada di pojokan dengan lulut ditekuk dan wajah ditelusupkan dilututnya. Ia menangis, Taehyung tahu itu karena bahu kurus yang biasanya terlihat kokoh kini bergetar ringan.

Tidak ada kalimat apapun, ia memeluk tubuh Yoongi. Membiarkan suara tangis makin menjadi saat ia membawa tubuh kurus itu ke dalam dekapannya, memberi tepukan dan elusan lembut pada punggung sempit itu. Yoongi butuh waktu menangis dan Taehyung pikir sekarang saatnya membiarkan Yoongi menangis sepuas hatinya.

"Aku tidak bisa kuliah," Yoongi memggumam serak di sela tangisnya, wajahnya sembab dan penuh lelehan air mata mengerikan. Ia menatap sosok Taehyung dengan senyum sedih, merasa kasihan pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa melanjutkan pendidikan seperti yang diharapkan anak yang baru lulus sekolah menengah atas lainnya. "Aku akan bekerja… aku tidak bisa kuliah," ulangnya dengan wajah mengerikan.

Taehyung mengelus rambut Yoongi, mengecup keningnya untuk beberapa saat dan lalu menatap mata sendu itu. "Kau bisa, ada beasiswa di semua universitas. Kau pantas kuliah, kau siswa berprestasi."

Yoongi menggeleng lemah, ia menunduk dalam untuk melepaskan tatapan Taehyung yang mengunci matanya. "Banyak biaya yang aku perlukan untuk kuliah, aku lebih baik bekerja—"

"Kalau begitu kuliahlah sambil bekerja," Taehyung setengah membentak, menatap wajah Yoongi dengan ekspresi sulit diartikan setelah memaksa yang lebih tua menatap matanya. "Aku akan membuat _café_ dan kau bekerja di sana, kau akan mendapat uang sekaligus ilmu."

Lagi-lagi Yoongi menggeleng, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan meremes lengan kekasihnya pelan. "Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu lagi," bisiknya lirih, terdengar nada merasa bersalah dan takut di sana. "Kau sudah cukup kerepotan selama aku bersekolah di sini, jadi aku—"

"Aku memang ingin membuat _café_ ," Taehyung menyela, nadanya terdengar tidak bersahabat. "Dan aku mau kau menjadi pekerjanya, aku memaksamu."

Yoongi menghela napas, ia mengangguk setelah itu dan tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, Taehyung-ah. Terima kasih."

Yoongi pernah mengatakan kenapa ia menyukai hujan, bukan karena Taehyung yang akan selalu di sebelahnya saat hujan turun, tapi bagi Yoongi hujan adalah pengantar pesan baik hati dari langit ke bumi. Saat langit mencintai bumi, maka langit akan mengirimi pesan. Atau jika langit rindu bumi, langit akan menjatuhkan hujan.

Bagi Yoongi, langit itu Taehyung dan dirinya adalah bumi. Langit itu tinggi dan bumi itu rendah. Taehyung adalah seseorang yang hidup di dunia _untouchable_ , sedangkan dirinya berada di dunia yang mudah sekali di rusak. Taehyung begitu berarti, sedangkan dirinya tak ada apa-apanya. Dan hujan adalah penyalur rasa cinta Taehyung. Hujan turun begitu banyak untuk menyampaikan pesan dari langit, meski langit kadang terlalu egois dengan terus mengirim hujan padahal bumi jelas menolak, bagi Yoongi itu termasuk salah satu perjuangan gigih.

Yoongi dulu tidak menyukai Taehyung, mengabaikan tiap gerak geriknya yang mencoba mendekatinya bahkan pernah mendorongnya menjauh seperti bumi yang menolak datangnya air dengan cara banjir. Yoongi membuang segala pesan yang dikirim Taehyung, mengabaikannya, bahkan menginjaknya. Hanya saja Taehyung tetap bertahan. Hingga akhirnya Yoongi menyerah begitu saja pada Taehyung.

Setelah menangis itu, Taehyung sungguhan serius dengan membuat _café_. Ia membuat satu _café_ kecil dengan kamar di lantai atasnya untuk Yoongi dan dirinya. Yoongi tentu saja menolak mentah-mentah, tapi Taehyung bersikeras membuat Yoongi menurut hingga akhirnya yang lebih tua mengalah dan menyetujuinya.

Taehyung menamai _café_ -nya Rain, mengatakan bahwa hujan adalah hal kesukaannya karena Yoongi begitu menyukai hujan. Ia benar-benar membuat suasanya _café_ semenyenangkan kala hujan turun dengan aroma khas tanah basah yang selalu disukai siapapun. Beberapa ornamen indah bertema hujan membuat Yoongi yang melihatnya bahkan menangis dalam hati karena jatuh cinta. Bagi Yoongi, Taehyung sungguhan luar biasa dengan usahanya membuat suasana seindah _café_ ini yang membuatnya tergila-gila.

" _Café_ ini milikmu," Taehyung menyerahkan surat kepemilikan _café_ yang sudah diurus Yoongi selama seminggu. Yoongi tentu saja menatap tajam Taehyung dan menolak mentah-mentah. Ia melemparkan berkas kepemilikkan itu dan menggerutu.

"Aku hanya bekerja di sini, _café_ ini jelas milikmu!" Yoongi berteriak tidak suka, bahkan sampai mendorong Taehyung menjauh dan berlari cepat ke kamarnya di lantai atas.

Semua pegawainya penasaran tentu saja, mencoba mengintip, tapi Taehyung yang memberi tatapan berpura-puralah–tidak–tahu memaksa mereka mengangguk setuju dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

Taehyung menyusul naik, membuka pintu dan masuk begitu saja. Bersyukur dengan ide tidak memberi kunci pada pintu kamar yang ia ajukan pada sang pembuat desain _café_ -nya waktu itu. Ia menghampiri sosok Yoongi dan memeluknya dari belakang. " _Hyung_ , ini hadiah kelulusnmu," gumamnya di leher yang lebih tua karena bibirnya sudah menempel di sana. "Kau tidak suka?"

Yoongi menggeleng, ia meremas tangan Taehyung yang melingkar pada perutnya. "Ini tidak benar, Taehyung-ah," ujarnya lirih. Ia mengelus lengan hitam kekasihnya lalu bersandar pelan pada bahunya. "Kau tidak seharusnya memberiku sebanyak ini, aku selalu saja membuatmu kerepotan."

"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah merasa repot karenamu, 'kan?"

"Cukup, Taehyung-ah," Yoongi mengerang tipis, ia mendengus karena kekasihnya begitu keras kepala. "Kau membuatku merasa membebanimu terlalu banyak dengan keterbatasanku."

"Kau tidak terbatas," Taehyung tertawa lirih, tangannya mengelus rambut Yoongi dengan sayang. "Kau luar biasa, itu sebabnya aku mencintaimu."

Yoongi selalu kalah jika beradu argumen dengan Taehyung, karena Taehyung memiliki lidah secerdas lumba-lumba. Bergerak pintar untuk mengatakan kalimat dengan cepat dan tepat. Yoongi tidak pernah bisa menandingi kemampuan bicara Taehyung.

Taehyung memiliki kesukaan, sama halnya dengan Yoongi. Hanya saja kesukaan Taehyung tidak sebanyak Yoongi. Taehyung hanya menyukai Yoongi, menyukai apapun yang ada pada Yoongi. Ia juga begitu mengagumi keindahan yang ada pada diri Yoongi. Semua hanya tentang Yoongi dan Yoongi.

Terkadang orang bertanya bagaimana langit mencintai bumi. Tapi langit akan menjawab ia melihat dari sisi atas dan menemukan keindahan luar biasa pada bumi hingga ia jatuh cinta. Sulit melihat awan-awan lain ketika kau di atas, itu sebabnya langit mencintai bumi yang mudah dilihat.

"Taehyung, kalau begitu, kalau kau memang memberiku _café_ ini, serahkan juga seluruh dirimu padaku. Jangan pernah pergi dariku, ya?"

"Tentu _hyung_ , tentu."

 _Karena aku mencintaimu seperti hujan_

 _Berturut-turut dan tidak akan habis_

 _Karena aku menyayangimu seperti langit_

 _Menyokong matahari agar tetap bersinar menerangi bumi_

 _Karena aku membutuhkan seperti bumi_

 _Terus mengadah ke atas agar terus diingat oleh langit_

Fin.

Wehey~ jadi juga ff TaeGi nya. gregeeet aduh senyum senyum sendiri bacanya. Yoongi-nya mungkin sedikit OOC, tapi emang lagi jatuh cinta sama sikap manis gituuu duh maafkan yaaa.

Udah lah, gausah di bawa serius, ini cuma ff fluff sederhana biar kalian senyum senyuma ja kok bacanya hahaha

Coba kasih lihat berapa yang senyum baca ff ini? Review dong review hahaha


End file.
